Blame It (On The Alcohol)
Blame It (On The Alcohol) is a song originally by Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain from his 2008 album Intuition. It is sung by Evan Marx and Rose Mitchell in the Season 4 episode, One Drunken Night as the New Directions party at Chuck's house. Lyrics Evan and Rose Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, Blame it on Patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Evan Ay she say she usually don't, but I know that she front, ’Cause shawty know what she want, but she don't wanna seem like she easy. I ain't saying what you won’t do, but you know we probably gonna do. What you been feeling deep inside. Don't lie now. Rose Boy, what you drinking? Gonna let it sink in, here for the weekend. Thinking we can see what we can be if we press fast forward. Just one more round and you're down I know it. Fill another cup up, feeling on your butt, what? Evan You don't even care now, I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in. Evan and Rose Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, Blame it on Patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the Henny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Rose Oh see, he spilled some drank on me and now I'm knowing he's tipsy, He put his body on me and he keep staring me right in my eyes. No telling what I'm gonna do. Baby, I would rather show you what you been missing in your life when I get inside. Evan Boy, what you drinking? Gonna let it sink in, here for the weekend. Thinking we can see what we can be if we press fast forward. Just one more round and you're down I know it. Fill another cup up, feeling on your butt, what? Rose You don't even care now, I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in. Evan and Rose Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, Blame it on Patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the Henny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Evan Girl I know you feel good dancing like you look, Couple more shots, you open up like a book, I ain't tripping. Rose ’Cause I'm a read you, Evan Shawty, I ain't tripping, Rose I just want to please you, Evan I'm a take a shot of Nuvo, Shawty, then you know it's going down. We can go and kick it like Judo. You know what I mean? Shawty got drunk, thought it all was a dream so I made her say ah-ah-ah. Now she got her hand on my leg, got my seats all wet in my ride. Rose All wet in my ride, Evan All over my ride, Rose All over my ride, Evan She look my dead in the eye-eye-eye then my pants got bigger, She already knew what the bigger, had her looking her boyfriend like forget that brother. Evan and Rose Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, Blame it on Patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the Henny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Rose Now to the ballers popping bottles with their Henny in their cups, Screaming money ain't a thang. If it ain't, throw it up in the sky, sky, and hold your dranks up high. And to my independent mamas who can buy their own bottles. If you looking like a model, when them broke fellas holler, tell them bye, bye. Hold your drinks up high, high. Evan and Rose You can blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, Blame it on Patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the Henny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Videos Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell